Remember
by blacksakura13
Summary: a certain someone cant remember anything from his past. What will happen when a certain dirty-blonde steps into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! it's me! blacksakura13! Call me Nex, kay?

So, this is my first try at something thats not funny. More angst-y. So please, no flames? ;

**DISCLAIMER**(since everyones doing it and its kinda fun doing it)**: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. IF I DID, I WOULD BE VERY RICH AND VERY HAPPY.** not to mention i am not smart enough to make a game as awesome as KH.

* * *

"_Where am I? More importantly, WHO am I?"_

My legs began moving on their own though, I was too much in a daze to notice. My eyes scanned around this mysterious place. No one was out. The streets were completely empty, like the emptiness that began to fill my heart. I wanted to cry out for someone but I had no name to call.

"_Where am I? Who am I?" _

It had been several hours already and I haven't seen anyone yet. Was I doomed to wander these streets unknowing of what the future has in store for me?

"_Someone…anyone…Isn't there anybody who can help me?"_

As if my prayers had been answered, someone called me. "HEY, YOU!"

I looked around and back at the person who called me. I pointed to myself and looked at the man. "Me?"

"Yes, you." The man began jogging. "Don't see anyone else around, do you?" The man came to a halt in front of me.

I scratched the back of my head and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah." This man reeked! He smelt like alcohol! Oh, crap. Don't tell me he's drunk?! Even though I can't remember anything about myself, I definitely knew in was NOT a good idea to talk to strangers. Especially when said stranger is drunk. "Well," I started, "I'd better be off!" I turned on my heel to run but he grabbed my arm.

"Awww, where ya goin'? Let's have some fun first." He dragged me into a dark alley with me trying to escape but to no avail and that's when the pain started…

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. My face was damp with sweat. "Not THAT dream again."

* * *

So, yes. this chapter was short. EXTREMELY short.

Okay, The person who can guess who the character is will win a box of Not-really-here cookies. so, review!!

--Nex--


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. I havent updated forever and I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything and was too busy with school work.

-----

_Mello's one and only Matt: _You is being teh first reviewer! THANK YOU!!! I WILL CONTINUE!!!

_Dackerie:_ nice try but it ain't Cloud though, after reading your review I began to think..."What if it WAS Cloud?" XD hope you enjoy this!

_Yoru no Kuronue: _WE GOT A WINNER! -glomps and gives not-really-here box of cookies- am I that predictable or you is seeing teh characters?

_Iteme-Diamond: _Sorry Indi-chan! Someone beat you to it! :P better luck next time! but here, i is giving you a half-eaten cookie! XD hahaha!

----

PS: IT'S 11:40 IN THE FRIGGIN' NIGHT! I'M WAITING FOR MY CLASSMATE TO SEND ME A FILE I NEED TO PRINT FOR A GROUP PROJECT AND SHE'S NOT SENDING IT AND NOT EVEN ANSWERING MY IM'S! WTFH IS WRONG WITH HER?!

Enough of my rant and on with the story and please review!

**i dont own anything**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. My face was damp with sweat. "not THAT dream again"

I sat up and glanced around the room. Nothing there. I let a sigh escape my lips. That dream has been repeating itself so many times now but I'm still very horrified of it. It's not a dream...It's a NIGHTMARE.

I stood up from bed. "Looks like I'm not getting back to sleep anytime soon." I said to myself. I've grown this habit to talk to myself when I'm alone. I decided that a nice walk on the beach will clear my mind. I quickly changed clothes and grabbed my iPod form the nightstand and was off.

As i walked to the beach, music pounding in my ears, i began to reflect. _All i can remember about me is my name... when will i get my memories back? It's been 3 years already...apparently, I didn't live here in Twilight Town. Three years ago, I wonder why Axel decided to help me? He didn't know me. I was a complete and total stranger to him yet he helped me. i wonder why..._

I turned my iPod off when i finally reached the beach. The air cool air was soothing. The waves crashed ever so gently onto the shore. A thin mist sprayed onto my face. It was peaceful here.

I sat down right where the water touches the shore. I didn't care if my pants got wet, it's my time of peace. I leaned back, using my arms for support, and gazed at the night sky. The moon was full and the stars were twinkling beautifully. Soon, I began to drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

When I woke up, it was morning. Most likely 7-ish. I sat up to stretch and only then did i notice that someone had placed a jacket over me. "Who?..." I glanced around.

No one there...

I stood up, wearing the jacket in the process, and decided to go back.

_"i wonder...who..."_

_

* * *

_YESH! TIS DONE!!!! I write really short chapters but... meh. I just typed what came to my head. Right now, it's 12:00 am and i still received NOTHING! I'm beginning to get pissed....

Next chapter, I'm gonna reveal the other characters in the story such as Axel and blah blah. you'll see!

KAY! next guessing game! Who owns teh jacket? prize is a box of not-really-here cookies plus a banana split! With sprinkles! And chocolate syrup! and rainbows! and- yeah, i'll stop talking now...

--Nex--


End file.
